<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From the Ashes by Sutaoris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106926">From the Ashes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutaoris/pseuds/Sutaoris'>Sutaoris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Demons, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Child Death, Emotional Hurt, Fire, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Prequel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutaoris/pseuds/Sutaoris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “Monster!” A voice screamed out, the voices growing closer and closer. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Heathen!”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Kill them! Kill the Demon and his whore!” </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In one day, everything Yifan loves is taken away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From the Ashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do not read this fic if you do not wish to have my other Fic, From The Depths, Spoiled in any way. This fic is what inspired that work. </p><p>Please make sure to read the tags before going further. If there are any other tags I should add, let me know. I wanted to write an emotional one shot with an open ending, so here it is. I hope you like it. I may change the title when my beta reader hits me back.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Voices.</p><p>Screeching through the night as they grew nearer, their anger and hatred filled the clear night sky as they shouted curses into the wind. With them they carried torches, lighting up the night sky scaring  both beast and men into hiding.</p><p>The end was drawing near, yet Yifan ignored the signs of doom as he shakily applied pressure to his dying lover's wound. The floor had been caked with blood along with the wall Junmyeon sat against, the other males eyes were barely open. His breathing was ragged, only broken by his spout of coughing up blood. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I don’t know how-” Junmyeon let out a whimper of pain, the tears on his face mixing with the blood streaks. </p><p>“It's ok Yifan. You tried, I know you did.”</p><p>Junmyeon continued to stroke the hair of the child on his lap, though his touches had long since been able to comfort the child. Much of the blood in the room had come from Zitao, they had gotten to him first in their fit of rage. If only Junmyeon had been faster, they might have stood a better chance.</p><p>As he felt himself weakening, Junmyeon's eyes began to flutter. There was no way he could survive this, he knew he was a goner. But Yifan had a chance, he just needed to go and let the mob to its work. </p><p>“Go.” His voice was barely a whisper, But Yifan shook his head in defiance. The man had always been stubborn, at times like this Junmyeon really wished he would listen to him. </p><p>“No, I can’t-” The man choked, tears once again forming in his eyes. The man known for his stone cold face was breaking down for the second time, and nothing Junmyeon could say would save the situation. “Not you too, I can’t.”</p><p>Yifan continued to apply pressure with one hand and fumbled around on the floor for something to fix this. The rag was soaked in blood, but he ignored this. If he just stitched it all up, then he could move Junmyeon to somewhere safe. Then Yifan could come back for Zitao and lay him to rest properly. He just needed to find the right-</p><p>“Monster!” A voice screamed out, the voices growing closer and closer. </p><p>“Heathen!”</p><p>“Kill them! Kill the Demon and his whore!”</p><p>Their shouting fell into deaf ears, guilt had torn through Yifan and eaten him alive. His son, his only son. His son who he had promised to take care of, who had done nothing but trust and belief in him, now in the lap of his dying lover never to awake again all due to one error in his judgment.</p><p>How could he trust them? Why did he believe they would follow his simple instructions? He should've known better, and yet he gave them the benefit of the doubt leading to an opening. How foolish, He knew they thought of him as nothing more than a monster. He was filth in everyone's eyes for taking on a male lover, though he had yet to stop there, he had also taken in an ‘tainted’ child, one considered marked by the devil.</p><p> But not once did he think they would take it this far. </p><p>Coughing flooding from Junmyeon, the other gasping and and letting out sounds of pain. It broke Yifan’s heart over and over again.</p><p>All he wanted to do was help, yet they refused to accept his ways.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Please don’t go!” Yifan cried out as Junmyeon slumped back, unable to hold himself upright. No longer was he able to even caress his child's hair, the strength completely gone from his body.</p><p>“Junmyeon!”</p><p>“Junmyeon.... please.” His voice cracked despite its low volume but his lover before him was gone.  Yifan leaned forward, placing his head against his lover's chest. No heartbeat could be heard, and moving up no breath could be felt from his lips. </p><p>A sob escaped Yifan’s lips as he caressed his lover's face, giving him one last kiss as he pulled away. He took Junmyeon's hand and placed it over Zitao, knowing that Junmyeon would want to be with their son in death.</p><p>Banging rang through the house as the mob tried to break through the door, but the barricade Yifan had put up was doing it’s job. The doctor made no attempt of escape, he simply knelt in place and stared at his dead family. </p><p>Glass shattered behind him, but he didn’t react. Nothing mattered anymore, everything he cared about was gone. The smell of smoke was heavy in the air, growing thicker with each moment. </p><p>“Burn them, we can’t let the witchcraft spread.”</p><p>Flames erupted through the room, destroying everything in sight. Yet Yifan remained rooted in place, ready to accept death with open arms. Junmyeon had always believed in reincarnation, perhaps if Yifan went now he would get to see his love again in another life and Zitao would be given the childhood he deserved. </p><p>Yifan looked down at the bracelet Junmyeon had given him, they weren’t able to exchange rings like the others, but Junmyeon had wanted them to have something for their love, just for themselves. The silver was beautiful and real, Yifan hadn’t questioned where the other had managed to get such a beautiful object. Engraved into it were Junmyeon and his initials, with an added not as elegant one for Zitao’s as it was a later addition. Also carved into the bracelet were symbols Yifan had never seen before, beautiful in design but a bit odd. His love had insisted they were for good luck, but he himself didn’t know what they were for actually. On Junmyeon's wrist was a matching one, while Zitao had been given a locket with promises of a proper matching bracelet when he grew up. </p><p>The screaming voices faded from Yifan’s ears as the flames came closer. But instead of bringing pain, the flames felt gentle, as if it were Junmyeon brushing his finger over him in an attempt at comfort. They grew bigger and bigger, surrounding him, blocking him from seeing his family. Yifan tried to move forward, not wanting to see them go so soon, but he found himself unable to move. </p><p>A sudden burning sensation hit his wrist, the bracelet was melting into his skin, making the most excruciating pain Yifan had ever felt. He screamed in agony, peeling over and he tried to remove it. But the metal didn’t budge, only sinking further in his skin. The pain was too much, his vision started to fade as Yifan sobbed in the flames. </p><p>At least now he would join his family. At least now he could pay for his foolishness. </p><p>When Yifan came to, he found himself in the same position he had been before, curled up on the floor. The flames had long since left, all that was left were ashes and a few sections of wall that had managed to stay up. </p><p>There was nothing left of his love and child, only the silver bracelet and necklace that had once belonged to them. Yifan picked up the items, rising to his feet. His own bracelet was now gone, but burned onto his flesh were the markings once on it. </p><p>Somehow, Yifan had survived with nothing more than those marks.</p><p>Not knowing what to do next, he went to the small pond nearby. Junmyeon had always loved sitting at the water's edge and looking at the water, it would be a good place to put him to rest. Yifan buried the locket and bracelet, putting a small circle of stones over the area as a marker until he could find something better.</p><p>When Yifan looked into the water, he froze at the sight before him. His reflection did not match who he was, his eyes were glowing red, his teeth were replaced with fangs, and hidden in his hair-</p><p>Reaching up, he confirmed that he in fact had horns. Curved on his head just like a ram, picture perfect to the images that had hung in the church that showed that of demons.</p><p>They had called him a demon, insisting it over and over as they burned down his house. He hadn’t been one, Yifan was born a human and had intended to die like one.</p><p>But now due to what they had done, they had made him into the monster they had been scared he was all along.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In my head this is a prequel to a modern day Krisho fic where Yifan is a demon and Junmyeon is his lover that has been reincarnated and they meet again. I don't know, my mind is going crazy with ideas. If you have any thoughts, I would love to hear them.<br/><a href="https://linktr.ee/sutaoris"> Links to find me :) </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>